


PHILIPPINES

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Islands, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Round #2, Bitchface #1.





	PHILIPPINES

**Author's Note:**

> For all anonymous commenters and kudos-givers on Elementary CLX. Thank you.

Sam was really annoyed with him. Bitchface #2 was hardly ever seen, but when Dean had limped into the diner looking like he'd gone twelve rounds with.... well, whoever the world champion heavyweight was just now Sam had, like Queen Victoria, been most definitely Not Amused. And when Dean had sat very slowly and whimpered all the way down, that was when the second-most serious bitchface made its appearance.

“You are terrible!” Sam grumbled. “I ought to disown you.”

“Cas got a bonus”, Dean said weakly. “We had to celebrate by....”

“If you finish that sentence, I am walking out right now!”

Dean considered a grin, but his brother's face and the fact that it would have taken too much effort decided him against it. Instead he tried to focus on the menu and silently cursed the far too hard wooden seat.

His phone bleeped, and a picture appeared on the screen. Sam stared at it in confusion.

“Why is Cas sending you an outline of Madagascar?” he asked curiously.

“Trust you to know that from a drawing”, Dean grumbled. Inside, he sent a silent prayer skywards. 

The waitress, who had apparently been in so much of a hurry that morning that she had donned a handkerchief rather than a skirt, brought them coffee and took their orders, while Sam prattled on about his job. Then the phone bleeped again.

“That's the Falkland Islands”, Sam said immediately. “Please tell me there's no connection to sex again?”

“None that I know of”, Dean muttered, feeling better for the coffee. It was true. Well, mostly true.

Fortunately Sam was prevented from pressing him on that by the arrival of their meals (full English for Dean, salad and a disapproving face for the moose) and they began eating. They were some way in when Dean's phone bleeped with a new image.

“The Philippines”, Sam said automatically.

Dean was sure he hadn't reacted, but his brother knew him too well. That and the fact Cas followed up the image with 'and you may finish your meal.'

“I know that look”, Sam said suspiciously, forgoing his salad to use his own phone. “I'm just gonna check....”

Dean ate quickly. He was nearly done when his brother got it.

“Aargghh!

“'Pumping Hot, I Love It, Please, Please I Need Extra Sex'”, Dean quoted with a grin, before finishing his last hash brown. “Gotta go, Sammy. Round Two awaits!”

 _And_ there it was! The lesser-spotted Bitchface #1!


End file.
